Make it Stop
by AJ aka stalker
Summary: After LS no one told Adrian that Rose was done with him and walks in on her and Dimitri.drunk and spirit driven he drains a blood whore on Accident but can still use spirit, but will he use his controlled Strigoi self for good or evil?if hes aloud to Live
1. Broken Frames

First and foremost, I'd like to thank Richelle Mead for creating V.A and all her characters that SHE owns… 2ndly I'd like to thank YourDemonicAssassin for writing this with me and doing what it felt like most of the work so If you like it thank her for it… without her it might not even have gotten written… speaking of here she is.

This is a new story I'm helping co-write with the awesome AJ aka Stalker. Please enjoy.

… good enough, here's the story!

Broken frames

I was in cheep hotel off the side of some road. I had spent all my money in gas, beer and this shitty hotel room. I figured I could compel them enough later to keep the room for a little while longer, until I had a new plan. I looked at my face in the mirror.  
>I knew I was handsome with my pale skin, artfully messy brown hair and emerald green eyes. Most women couldn't resist me. None had actually, until I met Rosemarie Hathaway. I shook my head, trying to clear the flash backs, trying not to remember why I left court, why I was here, but I couldn't help it. The first time I ever truly loved anyone she betrayed me. I turned on the bathroom faucet and splashed my face with water and dried it off with a towel. I walked out into the room where I had left the blood-whore. She sat on the bed waiting for me to get my money. <p>

"Well?" she said looking up at me. Sitting on the edge of the bed and looking into her eyes I spoke softly. 

"You want me. You don't want the money, you want me." I said my voice barely above a whisper. 

"What the hell?" she asked standing up. Raising my voice this time, I tried again.

"You want me. You don't want the money, you want me." I said even adding the fricken Jedi two finger wave… she just looked pissed and angry. Why was this working? I drunkenly thought to myself. They usually just through them self's at me without even using spirit. I looked deeply into her eyes "do you really want money, or do you want me?"

"Ok, if you want me to do some freaky star wars fetish thing, that will cost extra, if not then I'm leaving" and she started to get up and leave

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her, trying to pull her onto the bed but she slipped, falling into the headboard of the bed. The sharp edges of it cut into her arms causing her to bleed as I wondered how long it had been since I had last fed. Still holding her arm I pulled her close to me, ignoring her struggles as I licked over the wound lightly before I bit her. She screamed in pain for a moment before the endorphins kicked in and as she slumped into my lap. I moved off the part of her arm I had bitten as I moved up to her neck. Maybe it was the Vodka, maybe it was the insanity the spirit causes, but I bit her neck, taking in her blood until I felt her go limp in my arms.

I drunk more from her until I felt nothing more come out. Standing up real quick I felt myself move back over to the mirror looked into it and saw my eyes going red. Not liking what I saw I took it and smashed it along with all the other frames in the shitty hotel room… but not before I saw all the blood drain from my face turning me a chalky white color. I had no idea what was happening to me when I felll limp to the floor… the last thing I saw was my fangs growing longer in a shard of the mirror sitting in its broken frame. Then I blacked out…

"Come on dad let go play out side!" I asked with my young 5 years old voice

"Adrian, leave me alone! I need to get this done." Nathan Ivashkov angrily said to me, his son… "Go play with your friends."

Walking way I mumbled to myself with a tears running down my face "but I don't have any… and want to play with you…"

"I'm sorry honey… but your fathers not going to make it… he's busy at work but he said to eat birthday cake without him" said his mother

"Did he say 'happy birthday' at least?" I asked her

"err… yes," his mother quickly caught her self "yes he did, he said 'tell Adrain I wished him a happy 6th birthday" she quickly lied. I could tell because early in the week I told him I was going to be six and he said 'so what? Birthdays aren't that special' . but at least my mom tried.

"Adrian, are your parents coming to our end of kindergarten finally? I want to talk to them about how you're doing in her"

"No Mrs. Arshun… my dads working and my moms not coming if he's not…my aunty said she would though! She's the Queen!"

"Queen Tatiana Ivashkov? Ok class its time for an art project, lets make the class room look like the Courts! The Queen is going to be coming to our finally!

"Mr. Ivashkov we have heard that you have not specialized in any element we're worried for you" Headmistress Kirova told me as I sat in the only chair that was available in her whole entire office… right in front of her desk.

"Who's 'we'? And why are you worried?" I ask in I slight slur… that drinking party last night was epic… I held off six other people trying to drink me under the table… so it was a slow night.

"'We' being your parents and myself. We feel that…"

"Both of my parents or just my dad?" I interrupted " I know for a fact that not every mori specializes. Before my father wants to run tests on me and say I'm a failure again… tell him even a teacher that is employed here hasn't specialized. If that's it I believe I'm done here?" looking into her eyes I asked again "am I done here?"

"Yes Adrain" she answered with a voce that sounded as if it was forced… but didn't say anything else, and with that I walked out and went to my room to sleep.

I was smoking out on the porch, looking out at court. It was cold out, but it was nice all the same. I turned around to see a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and tan skin coming over, stomping loudly. She was a Dhampir, maybe about 17 or 18 years old, I would say, but that wasn't what made me talk to her. I see peoples auras all the time. All the color of the rainbow, but I had never seen anything like this girls aura. It was a pitch-black ring filled with other colors. It was a little unsettling to say the least. 

"Hey Little Dhampir"…

I held Rose's wrist, keeping her close to me, watching her face. She didn't fight or pull away like she normally did. But the look on her face wasn't one of enjoyment, but more like she was studying me. 

"You know, under any other circumstances this would be hot, but instead you're looking at me like me like I'm some science fair project." 

"Why don't you ever use compulsion on me?" She asked me, looking into my eyes as if she would uncover some hidden answer lurking there. "And I don't mean to stop me from getting into fights." 

"Because half the fun of you is that you're so difficult." 

"Do it" 

"Do what?" I asked, relaxed. Her being this close to me I could think of a lot of things I could do to her, but I didn't think that's what she meant. 

"Use compulsion on me." she said and smiled a little at the shock that must have registered on my face.  
>"What?" <p>

"Use compulsion on me to make me want to kiss you" she said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "but you have to promise not to actually kiss me. 

"That's pretty weird." I said "And when I say something's weird, you know it's serious."

"Please?"

I couldn't say no to her. not when she was looking at me like that. I sighed and looked into her eyes summoning up my magic. I watched her face become relaxed, in almost dream like state. "I want to kiss you, Rose." I started softly. "And I want you to want me too." If she only knew the truth behind my words.  
>She tilted her face up to mine leaning in close to me. <p>

"Do you want to?" I asked. "Do you want to kiss me?" Her eyes focused on my lips as I moved my face closer. We were only a heartbeat away when I straightened up. "We're done." I said, taking a step back, quickly morphing my face back into its usual amused mask before she could see the look on my face.

"Rose… How…how could you?" I asked. Gaping at her and dropping the bouquet of roses I had gotten for her … "Why?" I asked again tears streaming down my face… I couldn't believe what I had just seen… how could she just turn her back on me? On what we have?

With out a look of remorse or compassion she simply told me to get out of her room. She wrapped a sheet around her and followed me out into the hall, but no before kissing Dimitri and telling he she'd be right back. When he looked at me he gave me a look like he didn't know that we didn't break up… and he mouthed "I'm sorry"

Rose came out and slammed the door "what the fuck are you doing coming to my room without telling me first?" she asked "I have been telling you that since I've come home"

"Yeah… and now I know why because of him… did he even know about us?" I said throwing all the hurt I had with out crying…"Why Rose?"

"Because I don't love you… I never did, never will. Now… I have company. Good bye Adrian" and she turned and walked away…

"Rose… please," I whispered "don't…" and the door slammed shut with my heart in it, shattering it in to a million pieces. I walked away with an emptiness that I have never felt before… 'I need alcohol' was my last sober thought I had while I was alive…

thanks for reading,

S.

YDA, Thanks so much for reading! hope you liked it and please review


	2. Lights Out

AJS Well here we are again with the next chapter and I don't own VA… sadly -sigh-… well here u go Read, Review, Enjoy, not necessarily in that order though… -CAUTION STRONG LANGUAGE-

YDA -Update time! hope you all like it, i don't own VA but when my plans for world domination succeed, thats first on my list.-

* * *

><p>Lights Out<p>

I was floating in a sea of darkness when consciences overcame me. I opened my eyes to close them again. The room was so bright. I stood up blinking a few times while my eyes adjusted. The room was a mess, but I didn't care, I didn't look. I too distracted by the heavily draped curtains. I walked over to them in almost a trance. I pulled open the curtain and screamed.

The rays of light hit my flesh and I felt pain I had never felt before. I let of the curtain and it fell back into place as I stumbled back, my burns already healing on my skin. My skin… the chalky white color of my skin disturbed me. Was I always this pale? What happened? I fell backwards over something. Or someone... A woman lay dead on the floor, and that's when everything came back to me… Rose cheating on me… leaving court… getting drunk… and killing this woman…

"Oh my god..." I said, backing myself up into a wall, trying to clear my head… I drained her… that means I'm a… Strogi… a small part of me was sickened by it, but then another part of me took over, the hungry part, the killer. I needed blood, and I needed it soon. But I couldn't leave; I wouldn't risk being burned again.

I was busy thinking of how to get blood that I almost didn't noticed the people out side my door...well not right outside but they seemed to be far away but at the same time so close.

I heard two people talking angrily over something "what room did she say the guy was in, Tiee(T)" guy #1 asked

"She said either 14 or 15, but I think it was 14"Tiee answered.

"Well she's going to wish she called and he's going to wish he had gotten her back on time... and nobody fuck with Gator... I'm gona pop a cap in his motherfucking ass… call Trig just to make sure it was room 14. we don't need any more cops coming after us for the us getting the wrong guy" Gator said... I sighed... gangsters, stupid gangsters, at least I knew I wouldn't have to kill anyone innocent...

"Wait... I care about who I hurt? I thought-" then I sensed it. Blood. I could hear it pulsing through his body… it was pulsing like he had some sort of drugs in him. And I could smell it... that sweet heavenly, delectable smell. I forgot all about what I was doing, who I am, where I am… every thing. That was all I needed… I need it, I need it, I need it, I thought to myself… "I need it," I said out loud barely audible the next one was louder and the one after was louder still "I need it, I need it. I NEED IT!" I practically screamed and I felt myself go primal.

"Gator… you hear that? It sounded like it came from room 14... Let's go get your money" Tiee said and then he mumbled to him self "I told you it was room 14" then my instincts kicked in. I hid be hind the door they barged in drawing out there guns… one had a small submachine gun that looked like it had some sort of silencer on it while the other had some sort of pistol. After they both came into the room and saw the drained body I slammed the door shut and ripped their guns from there hands with such force I heard a finger or two break, then I broke them in half… all before they had the chance to turn around.

I quickly jumped on the second one who I presumed Tiee, my jaws snapping at him. He turned just in time for me to break his neck and rip out his throat, blood going all over the place. I quickly lapped it up trying to get as much as I could… some how he was till alive and trying to scream but couldn't because of all the blood rushing out of his throat and he was petrified…I quickly made shore that he was immobilized and dragged him into the dark… I'll just deal with the other one first…

"Shit! Its fucking dark in here" he said as I walked up behind "Tiee what the fuck was that for?" he continued saying because when he stopped walking I 'accidently' ran into him. "Do you see the fucker or not? cuz if you don't stop fucking running into me like that, I'm gona fucking deck you" and with those encouraging words he started looking again. So naturally I wanted to get his blood pressure rising to see if it was better tasting, so I pushed him very carefully to try not to make him relies that I'm not Tiee.

But it failed… he almost went sprawling on the floor. "You mother fucker!" he all but yelled "What the fuck did I just tell you? What the fuck is your problem Tiee?"

"Finally" I said and quickly turned on the lights. And did what I did best; Gave him my famous and patented Adrian grin... but this one was very bloody "Well first of all, I'm an alcoholic. Recently I've been turned into blood thirsty vampire, oh and by the way I'm not Tiee… but his was tasty" and that was the time he shot at me… right in the chest. I looked down at the bullet hole it was right were my heart was. Nice shot, my turn…" the last look on his face was pure horror, and I'm pretty sure he pissed himself oh well, I got to eat what I can, and with that I pounced on him.

I drank my victims dry. This was so much better than feeding off just a little blood. Knowing that you had the power of life and death over these people, knowing that you are death… made it that much sweeter. I stood up and surveyed the room, and nausea set in.

I just murdered 3 people. I stood up and began pacing around the room. What the hell was I going to do? I walked over to the bed and sat down. Think Adrian, Think. I thought back on everything that had happened since I had turned. Something was different, or I think it was. Most Strogi kill without remorse. Why should I be different? Why am I different? Thinking back on everything I realized something truly odd. I saw their auras. I saw their auras before they died. I kept my magic. How, I'm not sure but I did. Now how could I use this to my advantage? I thought.

Looking off into the distance I concentrated all of my energy on my magic letting it build up and I let myself find Lissa. I prayed that Lissa was asleep. I found Lissa's spirit, concentrated as hard as I could but it was like a wall, I knew she was there but I couldn't reach into her mind. Damn, she was awake. I opened my eyes and sighed in anger. Getting up, I cracked the curtain just a little and stood out of the way as much as I could. No light came from outside so I peeked out the window. Night had fallen, time to go. I turned the lights out and left never to return...

* * *

><p>Sorry about the shortness of it, now next chapter I believe that we are going to be; Having a night on the town, seeing Lissa, and possibly him being attacked, I know. I can't wait either,<p>

S.


	3. Reckless& Relentless

here it is at last! no more waiting for my wonderful readers! i have to say i think this is the best chapter I've ever written... as all ways thank you Richelle Mead for creating these wonderful characters, and a HUGE thanks to YDA for writing this with me and for just being there, love you!

Adrian "what about me? dont you love me anymore?"

me "_... anyway, enjoy!

Adrian"nooooo! love me!"

Reckless& Relentless

About 15 minutes of leaving the hotel, I was seriously regretting my decision. I should have never left it. Being out here in my state was a bad idea. I wanted it so bad… no I NEEDED it. That delectable liquid to sooth my need… and though I had it less then an hour ago this walking made me need, not want, but NEED it even more. Fuck! I can't believe I forgot my vodka…

I was in the middle of nowhere with the outskirts of the closest city being god knows how far away, with no money to get anywhere or even to get any Vodka, I was a Strigoi, it was pitch black out (A.N good thing, otherwise he'd burn to death). Worst of all… no Vodka. I could live without the other things but I absolutely needed the Vodka. Well… I can't live anymore because of the whole Strigoi thing, so how would I use that expression? But while thinking on that note; I can't NOT be dead with out blood. Now my brain was hurting. Anyway, with my only option to be going to the closest city and satisfy my thirst for the lovely, burning liquor. Hoping to find a bar or liquor store, I started walking towards the bright lights of the far away city.

I was walking at my normal Adrian speed, when a car with the windows down blasting Asking Alexandria's Reckless & Relentless came up behind me. I turned around to see why they were so close to me but it turned out they were about a mile or so down the road. So I continued walking listening to the music;

"Pass me a glass and lets destroy everything in this fucking place like a million miles an hour you pussys can't keep up with this fucking pace,

I am rock and roll, living a life we can only dream of,

I am rock and roll at its fucking finest

Just like the cigarettes hurt,

Just like the whiskey burns,

(Whoa whoa)

I guess I'm never gonna learn

Just like the cigarettes hurt,

Just like the whiskey burns,

(wohoa wohoa)

I guess I'm never gonna learn

I've drunk the last time you stood here, your by my side,

You thought that it should be just like the good old days of rock and roll

Without a drink, without regret without a second thought

You look below on the end of the back of your fucking throat

I am rock and roll living a life we can only dream of

I am rock and roll at its fucking finest"

Another song came on as the car drove by and yet again I smelled blood and booze. Only instead of coming from gangsters the smell was pouring out from the windows in a way that was just teasing me to chase and get the two things I was craving the most. And without even realizing what I was doing the chase was on.

The car was in the 45 zone but was going much faster and yet somehow I caught up to it in a matter of minutes. The driver must not have seen me otherwise she would have sped up and tried to get away. I heard a little voice in my head telling me that I should look at their auras.

As the thought crossed my mind I instinctively reached out with my mind and saw the auras. One from the passenger and one driver. The passenger was obviously drunk while the driver was sober. Her aura was so soft and gentle, it reminded me of Lissa. I kept pace, mesmerized for a moment as I pushed deeper in her mind slightly enough to see images passing through her mind. A child, son, maybe four years old, is clinging to her leg on the first day of school. His eyes wide with fear, being left in this new and strange place as the woman, his mother, calmed him. For a moment I remembered my mother. I slowed to an abrupt stop, watching the car drive off into the night. Lost in my own thought and memories I continued my walk

I wandered around the streets for a while thinking of nothing and everything all at once, when I found myself near a bar. I figured the lights dim enough to hide the red of my eyes. So in I went.

I walked in and around the people dancing went up and sat down at the bar and ordered a drink I so desperately needed. Without looking at the bartender I figured I'd compel him to just put it on my 'tab'. He went off to get it. While he... At least I thought it was a guy... Went to go get my drink I took a moment to look around the bar... There was a female DJ playing some remake of a country song, playing with her hair while waiting to change the song. There was a hooker down at the end of the bar 'flirting' with some drunk guy trying to get him back to her room. Trying to forget my last encounter with a hooker I quickly looked away... Down on the dance floor there were some people my age obviously way to drunk to dance without looking foolish, but were to drunk to care... Looking over at the tables I saw happy couples and groups of friends enjoying themselves...and for the first time since turning... I felt like I was safe... I was happy... Realizing that it had been almost 10 minute since that bartender took my order I turned back around to yell for him when he put my vodka down in front of me "about time" I mumbled as he walked away.

As I took the first gulp of my drink I felt a presence enter, to quiet to be human. I turned my head calmly to see a Strigoi woman and man enter the bar. I don't know how I knew what they were. My eyes were sharp enough to see in the dark, but neither of them were facing me.

'I need to leave' I thought to myself, but before I could even stand the woman turned her head to look at me. Tall, maybe 5'11 or 6' with a slender form, strawberry-blond hair with dark red streaks in it. If it wasnt for the fact that I wasn't even over Rose yet and wasn't new to the Strigoi world I might have tried to at least get her number. The man, who looked to be about 6'2, was well built all muscle it looked like he could kill every one in the bar without breaking a swet. Short black hair, clean shaven with a sturdy jaw is what his face looked liked, I saw as he turned towards me as well.

She turned to the man and whispered something that wasn't even audible to me as they both strode towards me. "You are in our territory." She said with an accent I couldn't quite place.

"I'm sorry." I said, trying to think of a way out of this. "I just turned. Tonight actually. I didn't know I was in anyone's territory." The woman didn't look happy. Actually she looked like she was ready to kill me, eliminate the threat, but the Strigoi man stopped her. He held her gaze for a moment and she backed off. Obviously he was in charge of the two.

He then turned to look at me "You are new to our world. How would you like a home? A place to belong?" he said, his voice held a sense of superiority that comes with power.

"What do you mean?"

"A coven you idiot." The woman said in a harsh, impatient voice. "Would you like to be a part of our coven?"

"Is all of the company as charming as you?" I asked sarcastically.

The man laughed and motioned for the woman to silence. "Think it over. If you would like to be a part of our coven, meet us back here, tomorrow night. If not, you need to leave our turf. Remain and we will kill you." He said. I nodded my head in agreement, turning back for my drink "how can I meet you back here though if I'm not aloud to remain?" I said while putting my face back to my cup.

"You know what I mean smart ass..." I smirked, realizing that I was pissing her off just a tad bit. I gave a moment of thought for a come back, when I had thought of one I quickly turned to face them but when I looked back, they were gone.

"That's one crisis averted" I mumbled to myself, then continued "stupid Strigoi... Ruining my good night..."

"We were no more stupid then what we were as we were humans, Dampier, or moroi" a voice whispered in broken english in front of me. I turned back towards the bar where the Strigoi was. Scared shitless but at the same time my Strigoi side was standing me up getting ready for another fight. "Easy friend..." he said in broken english."You don't want Cay and Marriena coming back here to pick up my mess I'd make with you." I sat back down in my seat and decided to listen to him... Also deciding that his english wasn't broken, just heavily accented with some eastern European language.

"My names Teddy," Teddy said, he looked like he was in his early to mid twenties. Dark blue hair with red streaks worn lose down to his lower back, and a soft face "form from Czech Republic." He continued "I turned about ten years ago in my home country and after wandering around there for eight years I came over here and wandered for about a year before met Marriena and I started working as her bartender" he finished taking my empty drink and refilling it... "On the house for Mr...?"

"Ivashkov, Adrian Ivashkov, and thanks but I'll pay you back when I get money"

"No need... Cuties like you" he eyed me over "drink for free" a few more seconds of him eyeing me over made me realize that he was hitting on me.

"Are you hitting on me?" I asked as politely as I could

"Not really but yeah... Be for you ask I'm bi... So want to come home with me after we close?" I had to break it to him that I was straight he seemed a little upset but was ok after a few minutes. After that we just talked when he didn't have costumers, when he did I just listened to the music and enjoyed my vodka.

After a few more drinks it was closing time. So a mumble goodbye to Teddy and politely declining his offer, for a second time, to sleep with him, I stumbled outside into the night. The air I knew should be cold; I thought to my self but in my new state I think an ice storm wouldn't even given me a chill. Looking around me I saw the night sky lightening into what would soon become morning. I needed a place to sleep for today and the place I was before was no longer safe. Walking faster than any mortal, I came to a neighborhood, quieted in sleep before they rose with the morning sun. I walked along the houses until I found what I was looking for. In the back of one of the bigger houses was a crawl space, almost completely blocked from light. A closer look told me that it had just resonantly been opened.

I opened the door quietly and slipped inside not going to the spaces where light leaked though, although there wasn't much light, I made a mental note to avoid those spots. There was little space in here, and almost no room for me to stand, but it was wide. So I made my way toward the back, carefully avoiding a spot that let light through a small opening. I settled down on the ground to wait out the upcoming day.

Eyes closed, I went into my semi conscious 'sleep' seeing if Lissa was asleep yet... With how calm and happy I'd been the past couple hours I felt lucky...And as it turned out I was! The blackness changed in front of me into Lissa's old dorm at St. Vladimir's and I saw her. She was wearing a designer long sleeved shirt and designer jeans. She smiled when she saw me "Adrian!" she yelled and ran over to me wrapping me into a hug "hello cousin" I said as she hugged me. She stepped back after a while and slapped me across the face, tears starting to stream down her face. "Where the hell have you been?" she screeched at me "you've been gone for five days and we haven't had a word from you! We've been worried sick!"

"I missed you to. But," I paused. My face turning hard, as I continued, "one question... Who's 'we'? Because I'll bet my life and yours that's Rose is NOT on that 'we' list, don't deny it Lissa... Do you even know what happened? Why I left?"

"Yes... after Rose kicked you out, Dimitri left the room because he had no idea that you didn't know, so he when to go find you and tell you he was sorry and that he didn't know but he found me instead and told me... I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Adrian..."and she broke down to the floor and started crying... "I'm sorry she" said between sobs.

"Hey don't cry, shhhhh, lissa it's not your fault. Calm down. Shhhhh, you didn't know"

"Yes I did... But I thought you knew, every one thought rose told you"

"Well she didn't. It's no ones fault but Rose's" she continued to cry "Lissa. Look at me." she lifted her head towards me and started to say something but stopped her self.

"Adrian... What's with your eyes? She asked looking frightened.

"Ummmm nothing..." I said looking away but her gaze followed "What's wrong with your eyes?" I said trying to franticly get her to look away from my eyes "they look all red and puffy" I tried and failed at changing the subject.

"Adrian... Your 're... They're red!" she started to freak out, "Why are your eyes red? Are you a...? No of course not... If you were you wouldn't be... Mrs. Karp said she lost all her spirit powers when she...! But why...Adrian what did you do? Are you... A Strigoi?"

"..." it took a moment for me to answer "... I..."

"Adrian?" she whispered slowly backing away while still looking at my eyes.

"Lissa. Don't, please... I made a mistake... I'm sorry... Before you ask I didn't do it on purpose... I was drunk and thirsty... I hadn't fed in three days! Please. Please, please, please, please... Don't tell ANYONE Lissa... No one must know..." I felt tears streaming down my face... But from the look on lissa face told me it wasn't tears... My hand went to my face to rub what ever it was away... But it smeared. I looked down at my hands, they were smeared with blood.

Lissa never looked away. She got up and walked back over to me..."it's..." she began "It's ok... Adrian... I can" she paused "WE can fix this... Just tell me where you are and..." the dream started to fade.

"Tell no one" I quickly said" I'll contact you later, I'm sorry lissa tell no one ple-"and the dream was gone I awoke with finger nails digging into my neck and felt blood leaking out, but they weren't mine.

please review!


End file.
